There goes my life
by annieodairblack
Summary: "Sometimes I wish I was still that little girl learning to play in her Mammaw's kitchen
1. Chapter 1

There goes my life

Chapter 1:A baby changes everything

Two lines...two little pink lines. Who knew that one party would change everything. Mama is gonna kill me! Part of me wants to do it...get things..taken care of. Then I could go off to Nashville,like nothing ever happened.

Oh who am I kidding, I could never do that! It isn't this baby's fault that thier mama was dumb enough to get dragged to a college party. Maybe if I didn't have that beer...no, I need to stop thinking this way.

So what if I hooked up with my brother's best friend,who just so happens to be the guy I've liked since the third grade. He asked me to go..I didn't think that..things would happen.

I have to tell him.

...

I told him. He didn't yell or anything,he just told me that "We'd figure things out"

...

I'm too young for all this! I'm only 17! I shouldn't be worrying about nursery themes or wedding dresses! I should be thinking about prom dresses and moving to Nashville...I haven picked up my guitar in weeks,and Dolly must think I've up and abandoned her. It's show season soon but here I am...17,pregnant and getting married.

...

Bobby's been a real saint about everything. He's really sweet. The other night he told me that if I wanted we could move...after the baby is born. His uncle owns some type of store in Boston and is offering him a job. He said that there's a boarding house that we could stay in until we're on our feet.

If we do move Mama said that she'd keep Dolly up with the rest of the horses,but she's my responsibility! I was the one who helped daddy bring her home,I was the one who trained her!

...

I'm married...just like that Mia Dunn is gone..I'm Miriam Pataki now.

I don't have much of a choice anymore...the baby will be here in three months. Bobby's mother has insisted on me going by my given name "No more childish pet names..you are a woman now."

Sometimes I wish I was still that little girl,learning to play the guitar in her Mammaw's kitchen.

...

She's here...I'm a mama now. I have a beautiful little girl. She has her daddy's eyes. I wanted to Name her Sarah..Sarah Elizabeth but my mother in law...she says that ,that is no name for a Pataki. I wasn't going to argue...Louisa Pataki is a hard woman to get along with..impossible more like it.

So now I'm sitting here holding my beautiful little girl,who is not yet even a day old.

Happy birthday Olga Sarah Pataki


	2. Chapter 2

There goes my life

Chapter 2

* * *

And just like that..we're leaving Oracle..and Kansas behind us. I always knew it was going to happen. I love it here,but you can only go so far living in a small town.

Olga is half a year already. Her smile is what gets me through the hard days. I swear she said Mama yesterday!

I'd love for her to be able to experience growing up on a farm. The games Jo,Laura and i came up with when we were (well Laura still is..even if she says that 13 is grown up) little. Who knew,that a barn could double as a pirate ship? I'd love to show the excitement of placing at a showing,or the chaos that ensues when the football team makes it to state. I want her to get to know her Mammaw and Paw-Paw...but the schools are better,in Massachusetts.

We leave in 6 hours...eighteen hours in the "butt mobile" as my husband so lovingly calls that heap of junk metal,he calls a truck. But for now,I'm taking Miss Dolly for one more midnight ride.

* * *

We've been in Hillwood two weeks

It's so different! The noise can be overwhelming sometimes,especially at night. The folks we're staying with are real nice though. It's an older couple. The lady's DEFINITELY a hippie but she's sweet. The man,can be a real grouch with Bobby sometimes but he reminds me of my Paw-Paw..so it's okay.

They've got a son too! He's about three years older than us. He's real nice,but he..how does Mama put it?... He's like a bull in a china shop.

Bobby likes his new job okay,even if his uncle is as mean as his mother and the devil combined.

* * *

I took the baby to the park yesterday..she loved it. Seeing her smile and giggle like that...now I know what mama meant by "Wait until you have a baby of your own"

I can't wait to see who she grows up to be. I think about it a lot,especially when I get nervous or I miss home. I think about my girl,who she'll be,what she'll dream...it helps

* * *

_a/n there are some southernisms in here _

_Like a bull in a china shop :means that someone is clumsy_

_Meaner than his Mother and the devil combined:Hes a jerk_


End file.
